


Gentleman... Puri

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some nicknames are illusions.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	Gentleman... Puri

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-07-13

''More pressure.''

Niou obeyed, not for the first time marvelling how much Yagyuu could handle. 

The trickster's grip hadn't been gentle to begin with and he had been told to adjust it numerous times already. 

Yagyuu groaned at the new friction.

''Yes. That's good.''

It was always a treat to see his doubles partner like this. Eyes closed, mouth partway open when it was really good and legs apart while his cock pushed in and out of the ring Niou was always ordered to form with his fingers.

''You're such a pervert, Yagyuu. Such a sweet slut.''

Yagyuu's cock twitched and both knew it wouldn't take much more.

Yagyuu loved dirty talk as much as Niou did.

''Will you bathe my balls again? Shooting so much that my cock will be drenched to the base with some to spare? Will you lick if off again, too? You look so fucking hot, Yagyuu. Such a good whore, my gentleman.''

Yagyuu shuddered when orgasm hit. Powerful spurts shooting just where Niou wanted it most and they really didn't stop until Niou's balls dripped with Yagyuu's juices. 

It was Niou's turn to groan when Yagyuu dutifully dropped to his knees and smiled up while a pink tongue wetted swollen lips.

''Don't worry. I'll give it to you good, my pentenshi.''

Seemed like they wouldn't make it out of the locker rooms before closing time again. 

Puri.


End file.
